


Princess of the Perfect Pitch

by iambjo12



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: In some world where Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe are princesses and Beca is being forced to make a decision between the two of them.





	Princess of the Perfect Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Totes just princess diary-ing my way through this shit

  
  


“Alright everybody, one the count of drink.  Ready?  Drink!”

The tiny brunette had been at the bar for hours now, making friends with her generosity and ability to hold her own.  

 

“Whoo, now that’s what I call the good shit!  Harry, set ‘em up again!”

She called to the bartender.  He sighed, knowing what he was going to have to do again.  As soon as he set up round after round, he made himself scarce and hid in the back room with his phone.  The number that he knew and dialed from his memory was one that hardly anyone had.  He couldn’t save it in his phone due to security reasons and had to make sure his call log was wiped clean by the end of the night. 

 

“James?  Yeah, she’s here.  I think you should come get her now, whatever it was this time doesn’t seem to be troubling her anymore.”

 

“You should have called sooner, the moment that she came in!”

 

The call abruptly cut off and Harry made his way back in to resume his position with a heavy heart.  He knew she would hate him for placing the call and yet he always made it anyway.  

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning came too quickly for a very hungover Princess Rebecca.  Her chambers were flooded with her usual maidens who went through their normal routine with ease.  Curtains were thrown back, allowing the chamber to be filled with the morning sun and garments were being dragged out of closets and drawers.  

 

“Time to get up Princess.”  Beca groaned at the sight of the tall brunette standing by her bed, smiling down at her.  

 

“I don’t wanna!”  She threw her pillow over her head and desperately tried to climb inside of the mattress.  

 

“Don’t give me a hard time now Princess, you know the sooner that we get this done, the sooner your day starts, the more pleased our Queen will be, and she may even let you off the hook for running off last night.”

 

Although the words were muffled by the pillow, Beca heard and seriously considered them.  With a final sigh she hefted the pillow aside and let herself be dragged from the bed by the tall brunette.  

  
  
  


“Announcing, Princess Chloe and Princess Aubrey.”

 

With that, the two princesses entered the dining room and sat at the table with the consent of their majesty. 

 

“Good morning ladies, how did you find your chambers?” the queen asked. 

 

“Very lovely, your majesty,” Chloe smiled at the woman who sat at the head of the table.  Aubrey gave her a small smile and nodded her head in agreement. 

 

“Good.  I’m sure Beca wouldn’t mind showing you both around for a bit this morning.”  Beca gave her stepmother a nod and walked to the doors with the two other princesses behind her. 

  
  
  


“If you’ll excuse the boldness Princess, you seem out of sorts this morning,” Aubrey said as the three of them made their way out to the gardens.  

 

“It was a rather late night, and you know how much I enjoy your boldness, Princess Aubrey,” Beca replied.  

 

“I only wish that you had invited us to go out with you,” Aubrey said. 

 

“A night out would have been a treat, but someone had to stay at the palace and occupy the Queen,” Chloe said.  

 

“Thank you for the distraction,” Beca smiled at the redhead.  

 

“Anything for you Princess, and really it wasn’t all that terrible,” Chloe replied. 

 

“I just needed to get out for a bit, she’s been up my ass as of late, practically begging me for a decision.”

 

“Yes, well, we are quite curious as well Princess,” Aubrey said.  

 

“Aubrey just wants to know to ease her mind about her future,” Chloe said.  

 

“I understand,” Beca sighed and sat down on the pier overlooking the private pond.  The two Princesses sat next to her and waited patiently. 

“I don’t mean to keep either of you waiting.”

 

“We know Princess,” Chloe said.  She took Beca’s hand in hers.  

 

“Whatever you do decide will be acceptable,” Aubrey added.  

 

“Even moving to Utah and marrying the both of you?” Beca asked with her usual smirk she had whenever she was around the two princesses.

 

“Wouldn’t that be just peachy keen,” Chloe said with a smile.  She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek. 

 

“I realize how lucky I am,” Beca said.  She leaned back into Aubrey who wrapped her arms around Beca’s middle and rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.  “I know that this is typically a brutal decision for the lack of love found.”  She pulled Chloe to rest against her the way she was in Aubrey’s arms.  “Not for sharing such a deep love found between the two most wonderful people.”

 

Aubrey kissed Beca’s neck softly, reassuringly, earning her a smile in return.  

 

“Beca, you know that I do not need this title.  I only wish to remain in your life and in your heart.”

 

“I know Bree, and that should make everything easier but I cannot allow for this infrastructure to make you seem less to me than you are, or less to Chloe for that matter.”  Chloe turned in Beca’s arms and kissed the blonde softly before giving Beca’s lips the same attention.  

 

“But what does it really matter what the world thinks?  We’ll all know the importance of each other despite proper titles and we will overcome the infrastructure in our hearts,” Chloe said. 

 

“When I address the people, I want both of my loves by my side.  I want to profess my unyielding love to the both of you at the altar in front of everyone.  Never, do I want to exclude either of you from the most basic or the grandest aspects of my life now or as queen.  Such division is not an option that I am willing to see through.”

 

“Then don’t divide us, give Aubrey a position and insist on her presence being needed at the palace,” Chloe said.  “Have her by your right hand and with me being on your left, we shall both remain at your side.”

 

“Chlo, we can’t expect Aubrey to give up her own responsibilities to be my right hand.  After an announcement is made of our wedding, Aubrey’s family would expect her to return home.”

 

“And what happens when she gets home and her father demands that she choose a suitor next?” Chloe questioned.  Aubrey’s arms automatically tightened around Beca’s waist.  “As long as we stay here in your kingdom we can be together, the three of us.”

 

“Beca’s right Chloe, I will be expected to go home and yes you are right, I have no doubt that my father will propose that it is time for a suitor of my own.  There isn’t a thing in the world I can do about that.  But if I don’t go and follow through with his plan, our kingdom’s will be at war and you both know it.”

 

Beca turned her head and kissed Aubrey passionately, moving one hand from Chloe to grasp the back of the blonde’s head.  Chloe took the opportunity of Beca’s position to kiss her stretched neck.  Aubrey ran her fingers through red locks as her kiss with Beca deepened.  When they pulled away all three women were breathing heavy and wore similar looks of desire.    

 

“We will find a way, I swear it to the both of you,” Beca whispered.  

 

“I love you,” Aubrey whispered back, looking between both of her princesses. 

 

“I love you more,” Beca replied with a smirk. 

 

“I love you the mostest,” Chloe exclaimed wrapping her arms around each woman.  They sighed into their embrace, never wanting the moment to end. 

  
  
  
  


“OH PRINCESSES!!!!” they heard from a sing-song voice that was approaching them.

 

The women didn’t separate, knowing it was only Beca’s maiden Stacie, who was fully aware of their unique relationship.  

 

“Look at you three, snuggling on the pier,” Stacie said as she approached with a skip in her step. 

 

“What brings you out here Stacie?” Beca asked from her comfortable position in between her two loves. 

 

“Your mother has sent me to beckon you all back for lunch,” Stacie replied. 

 

Beca groaned into Chloe’s shoulder and Aubrey held her closer, a natural response to her princess’s reaction toward her mother and their together time coming to a halt.  

 

“Come now, let us not keep her majesty waiting,” Chloe said, being the first to stand and brush off her clothes.  She held her hand out to Beca, who took it and allowed the redhead to pull her to her feet.  They both pulled Aubrey up and quickly enveloped her into their arms.  

 

“That’s real cute and all, but I am not looking forward to pissing her majesty off by having the three of you dallying around any longer,” Stacie said.

 

With the cover of her mother knowing her daughter’s only wanted options for a suitor being between the blonde and the redhead, they made their way back to the palace holding hands confidently, only separating once they had made their way back to the dining hall where they each took their respected places at the long table.  Chloe, never minding the Queen’s attention took a seat next to her where she sat at the head of the table.  Beca, being the princess in this palace, took her spot at the opposite end with Aubrey to her right. 

 

“So has this morning broughten you any closer to a decision Rebecca?” the Queen asked.  

 

“No mother, if anything it has only made the decision harder,” Beca replied placing her hand on top of Aubrey’s.  She knew her mother would respect her decision but was secretly pulling her Chloe, who welcomed her company.  Aubrey was always very pleasant to the queen but it was in her nature to be more withdrawn with anyone except Beca and Chloe. 

 

“Very well,” the queen sighed and resumed her polite conversation with the redhead as they continued with their meal.  Afterwards the queen excused herself and went on about her other duties besides pestering her step-daughter.  The three young women used the opportunity to sneak into Beca’s chambers.  

 

“Stacie, be a doll and keep a lookout?” Beca asked her maiden with a rare pout and fluttering of her eyelashes.  The look was so new to Stacie all she could do was nod and take up resident outside of her princess’s door while three giggling princesses ran past her inside the chambers.  

 

“How long do we have?” Beca asked before pulling the blonde into her embrace and kissing her deeply.  

 

“An hour, two at the very most,” Chloe sighed, wishing she didn’t have to be the middleman between Beca and her step mother.  

 

“Plenty of time to devour the both of you then,” Beca replied, smirking as she pulled the blonde and redhead with her to the massive bed in the middle of her chambers.    

  
  
  


Laying in a mess of tangled limbs and bedsheets, Beca quietly maneuvered herself out of her very happy predicament only to reluctantly dress and exit her chambers, leaving her two loves inside to continue their much needed slumber.  Stacie stood from her place against the wall with a knowing smile on her face.  

 

“Has the queen returned?” Beca asked after carefully closing the door behind her.  

 

“Not yet Princess, but I hear tell it shant be much longer.”

 

“Good, I need to run into town for some personal business.  Can I trust that you’ll look after my heart for me?”

 

“Always, Princess,” Stacie replied, giving her princess a humble bow.  

 

“And that is why you’re my favorite,” Beca said smiling, giving the taller brunette a playful punch to her shoulder before making her way hurriedly down the lengthy hallway.  Stacie watched her leave until she turned the corner, then let out a sad sigh for her princess as she slumped back down the wall to the floor.  If only she didn’t have to decide.  

  
  
  


“Jesse, I need your services today, are you available?” Beca asked the man in mechanics clothing who sat inside the office of the garage.  He looked up and gave his princess a genuine smile as he rose from his seat and bowed.  

 

“Of course, Princess.  Any chance to get the hell out of her is a blessing,” he replied grinning.  “Shall we take the Jag?”

 

“Fuck that, definitely the Harley,” Beca replied going further into the office to retrieve her leather jacket with the racing stripes that she loved dearly.  Jesse came up beside her with her helmet and grabbed his own jacket off of the back of the office chair then they made their way to their favorite toy in the shop.  

 

Twenty minutes later they entered the city and Jesse expertly flashed the attendant to the garage the all access pass as he worked the motorcycle through the barricade.  Once parked, Beca and Jesse shrugged out of their jackets and helmets, leaving them on the bike, and made their way into the building.  

 

At once everyone in the establishment bowed before their princess.  Beca gave her people a sincere smile and a quick flick of her wrist in response before heading into the private elevator.  Harold, the operator, bowed himself before taking them up to the top level.  

 

The doors opened into a large waiting room and Jesse immediately took a seat and watched as Beca went to the desk.  With a curt nod, the receptionist stood and bowed before ushering Beca through the only other door besides the fire escape.  

 

“Daughter, what an unexpected pleasure,” the man behind a large desk said.  

 

“Father,” Beca replied as the receptionist went back out to her own desk.  

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“I wish to marry the both of them and I am not willing to accept anything else.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
